


You make my world whole again

by leoliz



Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliz/pseuds/leoliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end Kellin will be happy although he have to struggle with so many problems over his life. But he made it and than there is Justin who will be always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> _Soo... i got the idea of a very very fluffy happy sappy happy oneshot to Justin and Kellin... I know, I ship them too much but what can I say? They're to perfect in the end to not ship them ;D_
> 
> _And big thanks goes out to imnotmadeofscars for correcting my chap once more <3 Love you, Hun xo_
> 
>  
> 
> _So... first part, second will follow in the next couple of weeks. Love you all for reading this and give me some feedback x3_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end Kellin will be happy although he have to struggle with so many problems over his life. But he made it and than there is Justin who will be always there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Soo... i got the idea of a very very fluffy happy sappy happy oneshot to Justin and Kellin... I know, I ship them too much but what can I say? They're to perfect in the end to not ship them ;D_
> 
> _So... first part, second will follow in the next couple of weeks. Love you all for reading this and give me some feedback x3_

Soft kisses woke me up, trailed a way from my neck over my spine and my shoulders and back. I couldn't help but smile although I didn't open my eyes. The feeling was too good and I had to say that I came to enjoy this more and more over the last months. Justin couldn't imagine what he meant to me, what he did for me and that he was my one and only lifesaver. He got me through all the arguments with Katelynne, through the hard time in which I wasn't allowed to see my daughter and through the divorce. Not at last he got me through all the hard times I was supposed to stay home with my father. A shiver ran over my back, made me moan a little bit though I nuzzled into the pillow beneath me. Justin knew exactly which spots he had to kiss to drive me insane within seconds and to make me hard. The thoughts were forgotten in the moment he pecked this sweet spot once more and my grin went wider.

“I know you're awake...” he mumbled softly against my neck and sucked on the sweet skin a little bit, left a hickey – how he often did. I could feel his grin against my skin, his warm breath made me shiver once more. I had to chuckle but I didn't want to move. The kisses were so sweet, so gentle, let me long for more, but on the other hand they could probably get me to fall asleep all over again. After all I thought it was far too early to wake up. The sun wasn't shining through our curtains and the house was too quiet for it to be time for breakfast. Nevertheless, the hard-on Justin had provoked just with the few hot and sweet kisses and touches wasn't easy to ignore. He used this moment for his own advantage. Justin knew exactly that I was sensitive, more than all the other times. I was half asleep still, my senses were sensible all over and Justin used that! But I still wouldn't complain. It was too good even though didn't want to move, didn't want to go further or to do anything but enjoy Justin's kisses and his gentle touches.

“Get on with this..." I mumbled raspily, my voice was still hoarse from sleeping. I could feel him grinning against my neck once more before he bit my sweetest spot and made me shiver all over again. It wasn't very sexual at the moment, he wanted to spoil me before he went further and I wanted to enjoy his game. It was a pleasure to wake up with such sweet and innocent kisses, although both of us knew that they weren't so sweet and innocent after all. I had to grin once more and let out a quiet moan before I rolled over on my back, just a bit. Our sleepy eyes met each other, sparkled a little while I looked up to him. He was so beautiful. He was my sunshine at the end of the day and I didn't know if Justin knew that.

“I love the ways you wake me up at mornings... You could do this more often.” I smirked at him, before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in a deep kiss. It wasn't long before we all but melted against each other and forgot about the world around us. That was it what was so special about Justin. I couldn't wait any longer, I didn't have any more strength to take the next step: Justin made it possible to give me strength, to make the world a little better and in the end he made it possible for me to forget about all our problems and the world out there. Justin was a wonderful human being and it was not the first time I asked myself how I deserved such a person in my life. I would die for him and I was sure he would do the same for me. The thoughts came out of nowhere, were a little bit overwhelming and let me deepen the kiss once more. My hands grabbed his hair gently, made sure he wouldn't pull away from me while my tongue slipped through his soft lips.

I couldn't help but to moan against his lips in the moment his hands stroked over my spine, made me shiver and grind against him. Justin knew how sensible I was there, that it drove me crazy every time he did this and that I loved the feeling he caused with these touches. We fit together so perfectly that it scared me sometimes. But we didn't overthink our actions, we did what we wanted to do and it seemed that he was my better half in all the ways he could be. It didn't matter what it was, he knew what he had to do and I didn't know if it was the same way around but I did hope so. It wasn't that he didn't show any signs that I meant a lot to him; quite the opposite, he longed for more so often that I could be sure I meant just the same to him as he meant to me. For one moment I held on, paused over his lips and let the feelings run through my body. I loved him so much, more than everything except my daughter and sometimes it was so overwhelming that it brought me to tears. But for now it was just perfect, my heart beating fast in my chest, my breath going a little unsteady due to all our kisses, before I loosened the kiss and smirked at him. I couldn't help but to push him back to his back, straddle him on the sheets so that I could hover over him. My grin was wide, maybe a little bit devilish as I sat on him, pinned his hands in the sheets beneath him.

“You know that you could do this every day, huh? It's too good to stop that in the future” I smirked at him once more while he had to chuckle. He struggled with my grip, wanted to take the dominance but I didn't want him to – not yet anyways.  
“Every day, huh? And what do I get from that?” Justin asked, a playful smile on his lips. I arched my left eyebrow, looked down on him so my hair fell into my face.  
“Isn't the best sex in your life enough?” I loved it so much. We could joke around each other, we could make fun of each other and we could talk about everything without hesitation. Justin used the moment I was lost in my thoughts to change the roles: he pushed me on the bed in one second before he laid himself between my legs. I let out a squeal in surprise, didn't expect something like that although I should have. I struggled against his body and his hard grip around my wrists – without success. Excitement ran through my body and it didn't take more than a few seconds to make me even harder than I was. I could feel his body right against mine, his warmth made me so comfortable.

“The best sex?” he asked, a doubtful look on his face. He tried to hide his amusement, but I could see it shining in his blue eyes. He loved to mess around with me and so did I. Sometimes I didn't know if he was serious, but now I knew that he just wanted to tease me a little bit.  
“I think you are a little bit too self-confident today morning, aren't you?” Justin teased me and provoked a pout on my face.  
“What does that mean? Is it not the best sex in your life?” I asked, mocked anger but couldn't help it and grinned a moment later. I could feel his own dick right against my tigh and I just wanted him to do something with that.  
“Hmmm maybe not the best sex. I mean, you know me. I had so much sex before you and...” Justin trailed off and my eyes went wide, a pout stretching over my face.  
“- and no one was as good as I am.” I pouted once more and that made him laugh. I looked at him, mocked anger still, but had to moan in the moment he rocked against my body. Justin was so so good at this. He teased me, distracted me and surprised me with such touches and actions.  
“Oh you are so self-confident this morning... Just because you have the best sex of your life with me, doesn't mean it's the same the other way around, does it?”, the blonde man teased me again, but before I could answer he cut me off by an intense and passionate kiss. I melted against him, before I struggled against his grip around my wrists once more. I managed to free one hand, tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him closer.

“Stop teasing me...”, I mumbled against his lips, kissed him again, over and over while my body was hot all over. I was on fire, ground against his, created more friction and couldn't stop another moan before it slipped out of my mouth. My eyes were closed while I captured his lips once more, bit his bottom lip and slipped my tongue through his lips, explored his mouth, played a little bit with his tongue. Nothing from the earlier teasing was left. Now, it was just our excitement and longing for the other which made our bodies grind against each other before my hand trailed down over his naked chest. I left a few scratches here and there on my way down under and couldn't help but grin seductively against his lips.  
“Maybe I should show you again that you couldn't deny that that is the best sex in your life...”, I chuckled quietly, met his lust-filled while my thumb stroked over his hipbone before I slipped under his boxers, grabbed his member and stroked him gently, slowly – maybe a little bit too gentle, too slow, at least.

“Kells...” Justin mumbled, closed his eyes and thrust into my hand, made me grin a little brighter because of the effect I had on him. My thumb stroked over his tip and he whined at the touch. I pulled him into another deep kiss, went ahead with my spoiling for him, so he quivered under all of that. My tongue slipped through his lips again, started another game with his own before I felt how the edge of our bed gave in, let me freeze in my actions. Justin looked down at me, horror mirrored in his eyes. Opposite of me, he wasn't used to dealing with these situations. He couldn't deal with our – yes, I said that this little kid was our daughter, although she had a mom, too – daughter interrupted us in such hot situations. I could feel it clear down in his pants and couldn't help but chuckle at Justin's reaction. He didn't move anyway and I couldn't see where Cope was sitting right now. But I let my hand down in his pants a moment longer than necessary just to tease him a little bit. My thumb stroked one more time about his tip even though he wasn't hard anymore.

“Daddy?” I heard my daughter mumble, still a little sleepy. I pulled my hand back out of Justin's pants and grinned up at him. “She didn't see anything. Calm down. Get used to it.”, I murmured quietly, just for Justin's ears, before I pecked his lips once more. I pushed him away from me a little bit and so he rolled on his back, wanted to hide himself from Copeland but he couldn't. Her eyes met his and I wanted to watch them both a little while. Cope looked right up at Justin and I could feel Justin's embarrassment right now. His cheeks were deep red, he was quiet – unusually for him – and my daughter was curious what that was about. She didn't take her eyes off Justin and came a little closer to both of us. Justin didn't talk at all but looked away in embarrassment just in the moment Cope reached his hips and put her small hands on him, propped herself a little upwards to look directly at Jus one more time.

“Is Uncle Jus alright?” She slurred a little bit in her sleepy voice and half-asleep status and made me laugh. I couldn't help. I didn't want to be mean to my boyfriend or anything, but it was too cute how they both behaved right now. He wanted to fall down a big hole, away from this world and she wanted to know everything.  
“Yeah, he's alright. You scared him a little bit. He didn't expect you and he was startled.” I tried to explain and finally caught the gaze of my daughter. She looked right up at me through her innocent eyes and smiled a little bit. Without another word, Cope came to us, cuddled against Justin's side and I could feel that he tensed a little bit. Moments before, he had been about to have sex with me, was spoiled by me and I could feel him that he was uncomfortable. I rolled myself on the side, snuggled against Cope's back and Justin's arm, before I stretched myself and pushed a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
“Calm down” I whispered once more and cuddled against the most important people in my world. My arm stretched over Cope and over Justin's tummy so we could lace our fingers together.

“Didn't know that Uncle Jus is scared” Copeland mumbled against Justin's body and made me smile again. She could be so sweet, so innocent and she was my little angel. I loved her so much and I was so glad that I got her back. She was my daughter, she was my one and only anchor through the last months – except Justin – and I would die just for moments like this.  
“Everything's okay, princess” Justin answered, talking the first time since the little one caught us in our make-out session. I grinned up to him and smiled lovely before I close my eyes, pushed myself a little bit more against the other two and just enjoyed to be so close to the other, to feel they were alive and right here, next to me.

“What's up sweetie? Why are you here and not in your own bed?” I asked the little one between us in the end, wondered what reason she had to climb out of her bed, leave her own room to walk right into ours and climb into our bed. She didn't usually do that, cried instead or fell asleep again. But something had to bother her and I didn't know if I wanted to know. Copeland was going through hard months after all and it didn't make it better that Kate and I went to child-custody and fight for the little one.  
“Monsters Daddy. And a nightmare.” she mumbled and snuggled a little bit closer to Justin's side, hid her little head in his neck, so he grabbed her tighter. I love him for that. I could go anywhere and would know that he would take care of our daughter and that she would let him take care of her.  
“I'll look for those monsters later. What was the nightmare about, Cope?” Justin asked before I could open my mouth. My brows furrowed in confusion, but I relaxed in the moment our eyes met each other. He had calmed down, he just forgot about earlier and this was fine by me. We would finish this later. I was sure we would. A little smirk appeared on my face related to the bulge in my pants. Although Justin had cooled down a lot, I hadn't. But this didn't matter right now. Right now it was Cope who bothered me. I was worried about her all the time and I was scared that she couldn't deal with all the changes. But she showed me day after day that she was more than fine with Justin and me and that she didn't want to go to Katelynne. I sighed off my thoughts.

“You and Daddy fight... Loud. Really loud...” she choked and it broke my heart. Without knowing, tears fell over her cheeks right down at Justin's chest and she sobbed a few times. I looked up at Justin who caught my gaze and mirrored my own worries. Katelynne and I had fought so much over the last months of our relationship and I was sure that Copeland had been able to hear all of that. We hadn't been quiet and not smart enough to take it elsewhere. Justin and I had gotten into a fight over that, too – but without Copeland. He interrupted Katelynne and me more than one time and before I could do anything he judged me and told me that this wasn't healthy anymore for my kids. Copeland had talked to him a day before and I couldn't hold on any longer. This was the day before I moved out of the house and nearly lost my daughter. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts before I sighed again.  
“We won't fight honey. The time you have to see your parents fighting is over.” I explained her in a calm voice and she looked at me. Now, I knew why she cuddled with Justin and not with me. She hadn't ever heard him screaming or fighting with me and I was glad Justin had been smart enough to take our discussions to times where she was at pre-school. I on the other hand hadn't been as smart – I had often screamed at Katelynne, and she had screamed at me. But this didn't count right now. It counted what I did here.

“Really?” she asked and looked away, closed her eyes and snuggled against Justin like she wanted to crawl into him, hiding from me. My heart broke a little bit, but I knew we could fix this. I propped myself on my elbow and looked at the little one, before I reached out to stroke a strand of her hair out of her face.  
“Sure, sweetie. I won't fight anymore with anyone, especially not with Jus. I love him how I love you and we didn't fight, did we?” I tried and it seemed to be working. She nodded, smiled a little bit and wiped her tears off of her cheeks with the back of her hand. I sighed in relief, pressed a sweet kiss onto her head before I looked up to Justin just to see him smile.  
“I love you two, both of you.” He had my heart beat in double time and made my cheeks redden. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or something, but I couldn't get over the fact that he loved me. Me and my daughter. Us. That he wanted to be a part of our family. Without any hesitation, I leaned forward and crashed my lips against his, didn't care that Copeland would watch us with wide eyes; curiously. I breathed hard, fast after the kiss but that was it worth. For a moment longer I stared at Justin, looked directly into his eyes and melted under his gaze. He was the best that could ever happen to me and I asked myself over and over how I deserved such an angel in my life.

“Breakfast?” My thoughts were interrupted by Copeland, so I took my eyes off of Justin, smiled happily and deeply satisfied down at my daughter.  
“Hunger, huh? It isn't nearly breakfast time...” I complained and fell back on my back. It was too early for me to go out of my wonderful warm bed. Even though I wanted to lay down with the beautiful people next to me the whole morning, I was stared to death by two people before they tackled me and tickled me.  
“Stop it...” I lost my breath, wanted to stop laughing but they knew exactly where they had to tickle so I couldn't stop them both. I wanted to fight against them, tried to tickle them but in the end I was one against two. It was so unfair! I hated it to be tickled but it would finally get me out of bed. I rolled over, wanted to flee of their hands and landed harshly on the ground.

“Ouch.” I protested a little bit in pain and looked up, saw both looking over the edge down at me. They grinned widely, a little bit exhausted before they leaned in and gave each other a high five.  
“So that's it, huh? Tickle daddy long enough so he will fall out of bed and make breakfast, huh?” I mocked anger but couldn't help to smile at them. They were too cute to be true and I loved moments like this so much. But for now I didn't want to get up, so I laid down on the ground before Copeland came towards me, a little clumsy but she made it without falling out of the bed like me.  
“Come Daddy! I starved” she plead in her high voice and made Justin chuckle.  
“You heard the young woman. Get your pretty butt up and I'll go get ready with our princess...” Justin said and offered one of his hands to help me up. I grabbed it, got up and couldn't resist to kiss him once more. The bulge in my boxers had disappeared to a minimum but the sexual longing was still there.

“We will finish this after we get Copeland to the kindergarten. Maybe I blow you in the car before you fuck me into the backseat.” I whispered, quietly enough so Cope couldn't hear. But I could see the surprise in Justin's face. His breath caught in his throat or maybe he held it, he blushed and his eyes wide. In this moment, I couldn't help but smile seductively before I passed him, grabbed one of the t-shirts and went into the kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft kisses woke me up, trailed a way from my neck over my spine and my shoulders and back. I couldn't help but smile although I didn't open my eyes. The feeling was too good and I had to say that I came to enjoy this more and more over the last months. Justin couldn't imagine what he meant to me, what he did for me and that he was my one and only lifesaver. He got me through all the arguments with Katelynne, through the hard time in which I wasn't allowed to see my daughter and through the divorce. Not at last he got me through all the hard times I was supposed to stay home with my father. A shiver ran over my back, made me moan a little bit though I nuzzled into the pillow beneath me. Justin knew exactly which spots he had to kiss to drive me insane within seconds and to make me hard. The thoughts were forgotten in the moment he pecked this sweet spot once more and my grin went wider.

“I know you're awake...” he mumbled softly against my neck and sucked on the sweet skin a little bit, left a hickey – how he often did. I could feel his grin against my skin, his warm breath made me shiver once more. I had to chuckle but I didn't want to move. The kisses were so sweet, so gentle, let me long for more, but on the other hand they could probably get me to fall asleep all over again. After all I thought it was far too early to wake up. The sun wasn't shining through our curtains and the house was too quiet for it to be time for breakfast. Nevertheless, the hard-on Justin had provoked just with the few hot and sweet kisses and touches wasn't easy to ignore. He used this moment for his own advantage. Justin knew exactly that I was sensitive, more than all the other times. I was half asleep still, my senses were sensible all over and Justin used that! But I still wouldn't complain. It was too good even though didn't want to move, didn't want to go further or to do anything but enjoy Justin's kisses and his gentle touches.

“Get on with this..." I mumbled raspily, my voice was still hoarse from sleeping. I could feel him grinning against my neck once more before he bit my sweetest spot and made me shiver all over again. It wasn't very sexual at the moment, he wanted to spoil me before he went further and I wanted to enjoy his game. It was a pleasure to wake up with such sweet and innocent kisses, although both of us knew that they weren't so sweet and innocent after all. I had to grin once more and let out a quiet moan before I rolled over on my back, just a bit. Our sleepy eyes met each other, sparkled a little while I looked up to him. He was so beautiful. He was my sunshine at the end of the day and I didn't know if Justin knew that.

“I love the ways you wake me up at mornings... You could do this more often.” I smirked at him, before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in a deep kiss. It wasn't long before we all but melted against each other and forgot about the world around us. That was it what was so special about Justin. I couldn't wait any longer, I didn't have any more strength to take the next step: Justin made it possible to give me strength, to make the world a little better and in the end he made it possible for me to forget about all our problems and the world out there. Justin was a wonderful human being and it was not the first time I asked myself how I deserved such a person in my life. I would die for him and I was sure he would do the same for me. The thoughts came out of nowhere, were a little bit overwhelming and let me deepen the kiss once more. My hands grabbed his hair gently, made sure he wouldn't pull away from me while my tongue slipped through his soft lips.

I couldn't help but to moan against his lips in the moment his hands stroked over my spine, made me shiver and grind against him. Justin knew how sensible I was there, that it drove me crazy every time he did this and that I loved the feeling he caused with these touches. We fit together so perfectly that it scared me sometimes. But we didn't overthink our actions, we did what we wanted to do and it seemed that he was my better half in all the ways he could be. It didn't matter what it was, he knew what he had to do and I didn't know if it was the same way around but I did hope so. It wasn't that he didn't show any signs that I meant a lot to him; quite the opposite, he longed for more so often that I could be sure I meant just the same to him as he meant to me. For one moment I held on, paused over his lips and let the feelings run through my body. I loved him so much, more than everything except my daughter and sometimes it was so overwhelming that it brought me to tears. But for now it was just perfect, my heart beating fast in my chest, my breath going a little unsteady due to all our kisses, before I loosened the kiss and smirked at him. I couldn't help but to push him back to his back, straddle him on the sheets so that I could hover over him. My grin was wide, maybe a little bit devilish as I sat on him, pinned his hands in the sheets beneath him.

“You know that you could do this every day, huh? It's too good to stop that in the future” I smirked at him once more while he had to chuckle. He struggled with my grip, wanted to take the dominance but I didn't want him to – not yet anyways.  
“Every day, huh? And what do I get from that?” Justin asked, a playful smile on his lips. I arched my left eyebrow, looked down on him so my hair fell into my face.  
“Isn't the best sex in your life enough?” I loved it so much. We could joke around each other, we could make fun of each other and we could talk about everything without hesitation. Justin used the moment I was lost in my thoughts to change the roles: he pushed me on the bed in one second before he laid himself between my legs. I let out a squeal in surprise, didn't expect something like that although I should have. I struggled against his body and his hard grip around my wrists – without success. Excitement ran through my body and it didn't take more than a few seconds to make me even harder than I was. I could feel his body right against mine, his warmth made me so comfortable.

“The best sex?” he asked, a doubtful look on his face. He tried to hide his amusement, but I could see it shining in his blue eyes. He loved to mess around with me and so did I. Sometimes I didn't know if he was serious, but now I knew that he just wanted to tease me a little bit.  
“I think you are a little bit too self-confident today morning, aren't you?” Justin teased me and provoked a pout on my face.  
“What does that mean? Is it not the best sex in your life?” I asked, mocked anger but couldn't help it and grinned a moment later. I could feel his own dick right against my tigh and I just wanted him to do something with that.  
“Hmmm maybe not the best sex. I mean, you know me. I had so much sex before you and...” Justin trailed off and my eyes went wide, a pout stretching over my face.  
“- and no one was as good as I am.” I pouted once more and that made him laugh. I looked at him, mocked anger still, but had to moan in the moment he rocked against my body. Justin was so so good at this. He teased me, distracted me and surprised me with such touches and actions.  
“Oh you are so self-confident this morning... Just because you have the best sex of your life with me, doesn't mean it's the same the other way around, does it?”, the blonde man teased me again, but before I could answer he cut me off by an intense and passionate kiss. I melted against him, before I struggled against his grip around my wrists once more. I managed to free one hand, tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him closer.

“Stop teasing me...”, I mumbled against his lips, kissed him again, over and over while my body was hot all over. I was on fire, ground against his, created more friction and couldn't stop another moan before it slipped out of my mouth. My eyes were closed while I captured his lips once more, bit his bottom lip and slipped my tongue through his lips, explored his mouth, played a little bit with his tongue. Nothing from the earlier teasing was left. Now, it was just our excitement and longing for the other which made our bodies grind against each other before my hand trailed down over his naked chest. I left a few scratches here and there on my way down under and couldn't help but grin seductively against his lips.  
“Maybe I should show you again that you couldn't deny that that is the best sex in your life...”, I chuckled quietly, met his lust-filled while my thumb stroked over his hipbone before I slipped under his boxers, grabbed his member and stroked him gently, slowly – maybe a little bit too gentle, too slow, at least.

“Kells...” Justin mumbled, closed his eyes and thrust into my hand, made me grin a little brighter because of the effect I had on him. My thumb stroked over his tip and he whined at the touch. I pulled him into another deep kiss, went ahead with my spoiling for him, so he quivered under all of that. My tongue slipped through his lips again, started another game with his own before I felt how the edge of our bed gave in, let me freeze in my actions. Justin looked down at me, horror mirrored in his eyes. Opposite of me, he wasn't used to dealing with these situations. He couldn't deal with our – yes, I said that this little kid was our daughter, although she had a mom, too – daughter interrupted us in such hot situations. I could feel it clear down in his pants and couldn't help but chuckle at Justin's reaction. He didn't move anyway and I couldn't see where Cope was sitting right now. But I let my hand down in his pants a moment longer than necessary just to tease him a little bit. My thumb stroked one more time about his tip even though he wasn't hard anymore.

“Daddy?” I heard my daughter mumble, still a little sleepy. I pulled my hand back out of Justin's pants and grinned up at him. “She didn't see anything. Calm down. Get used to it.”, I murmured quietly, just for Justin's ears, before I pecked his lips once more. I pushed him away from me a little bit and so he rolled on his back, wanted to hide himself from Copeland but he couldn't. Her eyes met his and I wanted to watch them both a little while. Cope looked right up at Justin and I could feel Justin's embarrassment right now. His cheeks were deep red, he was quiet – unusually for him – and my daughter was curious what that was about. She didn't take her eyes off Justin and came a little closer to both of us. Justin didn't talk at all but looked away in embarrassment just in the moment Cope reached his hips and put her small hands on him, propped herself a little upwards to look directly at Jus one more time.

“Is Uncle Jus alright?” She slurred a little bit in her sleepy voice and half-asleep status and made me laugh. I couldn't help. I didn't want to be mean to my boyfriend or anything, but it was too cute how they both behaved right now. He wanted to fall down a big hole, away from this world and she wanted to know everything.  
“Yeah, he's alright. You scared him a little bit. He didn't expect you and he was startled.” I tried to explain and finally caught the gaze of my daughter. She looked right up at me through her innocent eyes and smiled a little bit. Without another word, Cope came to us, cuddled against Justin's side and I could feel that he tensed a little bit. Moments before, he had been about to have sex with me, was spoiled by me and I could feel him that he was uncomfortable. I rolled myself on the side, snuggled against Cope's back and Justin's arm, before I stretched myself and pushed a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
“Calm down” I whispered once more and cuddled against the most important people in my world. My arm stretched over Cope and over Justin's tummy so we could lace our fingers together.

“Didn't know that Uncle Jus is scared” Copeland mumbled against Justin's body and made me smile again. She could be so sweet, so innocent and she was my little angel. I loved her so much and I was so glad that I got her back. She was my daughter, she was my one and only anchor through the last months – except Justin – and I would die just for moments like this.  
“Everything's okay, princess” Justin answered, talking the first time since the little one caught us in our make-out session. I grinned up to him and smiled lovely before I close my eyes, pushed myself a little bit more against the other two and just enjoyed to be so close to the other, to feel they were alive and right here, next to me.

“What's up sweetie? Why are you here and not in your own bed?” I asked the little one between us in the end, wondered what reason she had to climb out of her bed, leave her own room to walk right into ours and climb into our bed. She didn't usually do that, cried instead or fell asleep again. But something had to bother her and I didn't know if I wanted to know. Copeland was going through hard months after all and it didn't make it better that Kate and I went to child-custody and fight for the little one.  
“Monsters Daddy. And a nightmare.” she mumbled and snuggled a little bit closer to Justin's side, hid her little head in his neck, so he grabbed her tighter. I love him for that. I could go anywhere and would know that he would take care of our daughter and that she would let him take care of her.  
“I'll look for those monsters later. What was the nightmare about, Cope?” Justin asked before I could open my mouth. My brows furrowed in confusion, but I relaxed in the moment our eyes met each other. He had calmed down, he just forgot about earlier and this was fine by me. We would finish this later. I was sure we would. A little smirk appeared on my face related to the bulge in my pants. Although Justin had cooled down a lot, I hadn't. But this didn't matter right now. Right now it was Cope who bothered me. I was worried about her all the time and I was scared that she couldn't deal with all the changes. But she showed me day after day that she was more than fine with Justin and me and that she didn't want to go to Katelynne. I sighed off my thoughts.

“You and Daddy fight... Loud. Really loud...” she choked and it broke my heart. Without knowing, tears fell over her cheeks right down at Justin's chest and she sobbed a few times. I looked up at Justin who caught my gaze and mirrored my own worries. Katelynne and I had fought so much over the last months of our relationship and I was sure that Copeland had been able to hear all of that. We hadn't been quiet and not smart enough to take it elsewhere. Justin and I had gotten into a fight over that, too – but without Copeland. He interrupted Katelynne and me more than one time and before I could do anything he judged me and told me that this wasn't healthy anymore for my kids. Copeland had talked to him a day before and I couldn't hold on any longer. This was the day before I moved out of the house and nearly lost my daughter. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts before I sighed again.  
“We won't fight honey. The time you have to see your parents fighting is over.” I explained her in a calm voice and she looked at me. Now, I knew why she cuddled with Justin and not with me. She hadn't ever heard him screaming or fighting with me and I was glad Justin had been smart enough to take our discussions to times where she was at pre-school. I on the other hand hadn't been as smart – I had often screamed at Katelynne, and she had screamed at me. But this didn't count right now. It counted what I did here.

“Really?” she asked and looked away, closed her eyes and snuggled against Justin like she wanted to crawl into him, hiding from me. My heart broke a little bit, but I knew we could fix this. I propped myself on my elbow and looked at the little one, before I reached out to stroke a strand of her hair out of her face.  
“Sure, sweetie. I won't fight anymore with anyone, especially not with Jus. I love him how I love you and we didn't fight, did we?” I tried and it seemed to be working. She nodded, smiled a little bit and wiped her tears off of her cheeks with the back of her hand. I sighed in relief, pressed a sweet kiss onto her head before I looked up to Justin just to see him smile.  
“I love you two, both of you.” He had my heart beat in double time and made my cheeks redden. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or something, but I couldn't get over the fact that he loved me. Me and my daughter. Us. That he wanted to be a part of our family. Without any hesitation, I leaned forward and crashed my lips against his, didn't care that Copeland would watch us with wide eyes; curiously. I breathed hard, fast after the kiss but that was it worth. For a moment longer I stared at Justin, looked directly into his eyes and melted under his gaze. He was the best that could ever happen to me and I asked myself over and over how I deserved such an angel in my life.

“Breakfast?” My thoughts were interrupted by Copeland, so I took my eyes off of Justin, smiled happily and deeply satisfied down at my daughter.  
“Hunger, huh? It isn't nearly breakfast time...” I complained and fell back on my back. It was too early for me to go out of my wonderful warm bed. Even though I wanted to lay down with the beautiful people next to me the whole morning, I was stared to death by two people before they tackled me and tickled me.  
“Stop it...” I lost my breath, wanted to stop laughing but they knew exactly where they had to tickle so I couldn't stop them both. I wanted to fight against them, tried to tickle them but in the end I was one against two. It was so unfair! I hated it to be tickled but it would finally get me out of bed. I rolled over, wanted to flee of their hands and landed harshly on the ground.

“Ouch.” I protested a little bit in pain and looked up, saw both looking over the edge down at me. They grinned widely, a little bit exhausted before they leaned in and gave each other a high five.  
“So that's it, huh? Tickle daddy long enough so he will fall out of bed and make breakfast, huh?” I mocked anger but couldn't help to smile at them. They were too cute to be true and I loved moments like this so much. But for now I didn't want to get up, so I laid down on the ground before Copeland came towards me, a little clumsy but she made it without falling out of the bed like me.  
“Come Daddy! I starved” she plead in her high voice and made Justin chuckle.  
“You heard the young woman. Get your pretty butt up and I'll go get ready with our princess...” Justin said and offered one of his hands to help me up. I grabbed it, got up and couldn't resist to kiss him once more. The bulge in my boxers had disappeared to a minimum but the sexual longing was still there.

“We will finish this after we get Copeland to the kindergarten. Maybe I blow you in the car before you fuck me into the backseat.” I whispered, quietly enough so Cope couldn't hear. But I could see the surprise in Justin's face. His breath caught in his throat or maybe he held it, he blushed and his eyes wide. In this moment, I couldn't help but smile seductively before I passed him, grabbed one of the t-shirts and went into the kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast.


End file.
